Harry Potter Witch hunter
by DragonLord234
Summary: Harry Potter Witch hunter crossover only going to be going into the Potter vers though so its mostly just some things from Witch Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter you all know him and love him or hate him his story is well known and documented, or is it. You know only the version that people want to believe because the actual version is much darker and much more simplistic than what everyone is lead to believe. You believe that Harry went to Hogwarts in his first year. You believe that he was a rather shy boy, one who was beaten and treated like garbage for most of his life and then taken advantage of. What you know is a myth, or an alternate version of himself one of those stories that you tell around a campfire as a what if. Some of you may be asking how I know all of this or how I can even be sure about this. Well the simple answer to that is that I am Harry Potter and I'm not just some run of the mill wizard, no I am what is known as a gun mage and this is my actual story Also this is going to be in what would be Hogwarts fourth year but school doesn't start until 13 so all characters will be 17.

Albus Wolfric Dumbledore was a man who was sure of himself and of the path that need to be taken for the future of the wizarding world. Everyone knew that he was the pre-eminent leader of the light, and everyone knew that if anyone could lead them to a golden age it would be him. What everyone didn't know was that if the wizarding world was to survive then the young baby currently in his arms would have to be molded to die so that he could bring about a new age of peace and prosperity for all of wizard kind under his most benevolent guidance. Yes the small child, this Harry Potter must be killed for the greater good. That is the conclusion that he had come to and so it had to be correct, right? He had the most experience fighting dark lords and evil wizards he was the one that had defeated grindalwald and lead the fight against Voldamort he had one of the largest collections of information in the wizarding world, thus there was no way that he could be incorrect about this.

Regardless this was his decision to make and he had already gone too far to back out now. He had sealed the potters will sent little Harry's godfather on a man hunt, and used a compulsion and memory charm on his godmother. Sad really about that last one Minerva was such a good witch as well very loyal and hardworking, but that is also what made it necessary to do what he had done to her, and even with all of that she still questioned his decision to place your Harry with his spiteful magic hating relatives. Oh well it was all for the greater good. Albus Dumbledore set Harry down in a basket with a note and walked away from the door then spinning on his heel he disappeared with a soft pop and was gone.

What he failed to notice was a woman dressed all in white then walk out of the shadows shaking her head at the foolishness of the man that she at one point looked up to, had admired. While some of his philosophies on forgiveness had conflicted with her own she at least knew that the world was in good hands. Now however she was unsure seeing him do such horrible manipulations and condemning a child to people such as this mind manipulating his own people. This was not the man that she had looked up to and it was time to put a wrench in his plans. She stopped in front of the basket at the door and saw the boy in just a thin blanket and he was starting to fuss and whimper as it was rather cold out seeing as it was October. She picked him up out of the basket and held him close to her wrapping him in her shawl and cooing to him making harry giggle, yawn, and then snuggled into her and fell back asleep. This cute action caused her to smile and she felt something rise up in her that she didn't know that she could feel. She had felt heart ache when one of her apprentices had died. She had felt love and affection for her apprentices, but never had she felt such a…motherly fling before. Looking down at this small being this fragile innocent life she knew that she would do anything to protect it and give it all that she could. With this realization Harry's life became more than just a wrench or a pawn in her plans he would be her son and she would train him to the best of her abilities and support him all that he endeavored. She then called upon her magical power and started to shimmer away as she dimension hoped o someplace safe someplace here she could raise Harry in peace and then let him decide what to do on his own.

Time Skip 17 years latter

The now 16 year old Harry was currently sitting under the shade of a tree relaxing after another long day of training with his mother the White Witch. While a slave driver on a training field she was only doing her best and was complying in accordance to his own wishes to be trained by her in how to use his magic in the most effective way possible. It also helped that there was a massive hunt on for the last witch threat in their world but he digressed.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem more distracted than usual the past few weeks, and it's not like you." Looking up he saw his mother just a beautiful and peaceful as always, and just as perceptive

"I…Mother am I not really your son?" At his mother's look of shock Harry quickly continued talking. "It's just that I keep having these visions about a man who looks likea snake and of a large castle in a place that I've never been before and other people that I've never met. In this vision magical people are more at peace with each other, but they seem backwards and…unenlightened after a fashion. The male mages act like they are above all others even their female counterparts and well it seems like not a very nice place."

The White Witch had been absolutely terrified of this day. She would finally have to tell Harry about where he had come from and that no matter how much she loved him like one he was not actually her son. "I suppose that it can't wait any longer come here my dear one and let me tell you the tale of how I found you. Many years ago, after I had started to learn dimension magic, I started to explore more and more the different aspects of dimension magic rather than just creating small pocket spaces for my magical guns. One such place that I discovered was the world where you are from one where magic is freely explored and studied…well after a fashion. You see if you are a witch or a wizard in the world you are free to study magic with nearly limitless access to knowledge unless it is lost. Magical creatures in your world are very, very suppressed and it also depends upon you r blood status such as if you have had magical parents form specific houses for so many generations and so on and so forth really rather backwards. However your world just like ours now has threats to it from time to time and your family was victims to one of these Dark Lords. Your family was killed and you were the only one left I don't know how you survived where none other has ever before, but a man named Dumbledore then Stepped in and tried to take control of your life for a prophesy that he had at one time heard and believed that having you as a malleable weapon and sacrificial lamb would be the best way to proceed with your life. He had a great deal of your life cut off from you and would have interfered with it a great deal and you would have been a very different man."

Harry was absolutely stunned never would he have imagined something like this it was, to be honest, almost too much to take in. "I-I need some time to think about this mother, but I think that I need to return to that world the things that I was seeing were not very pleasant. I don't know why but I think that I need to go there like something is calling me back." At his mother's worried look he was quick to respond with a, "I don't believe that it is a compulsion, but I believe that it is just something that I need to do."

At his words his mother's eyes gentled and calmed. "You always were such a caring child Harry and I couldn't be prouder to call you my son. If you are going to be going to this world know that the magic that they use is very different, but not without its flaws. Most witches and wizards during combat feel the need to focus their magic through a stick which contains some form of magical foci and also the need to yell out the spell that they are going to be using. You see while their magic is much more varied in its application it is also much wilder and needs either incantation or foci to be properly used and directed. You remove one or more of these factors and then you no longer have a problem in most respects. However there are those in this new world that are extremely powerful and can use their magic without incantation though again this does have its flaws they still need to have a specific wand movement and a great deal of concentration to do this."

"Thank you mother I think that I should go and prepare my own 'foci' as it were." With that he went back into the witch hunter building and up to his room. Once there he sat and focused on his own pocket dimensions and started to pull out his own weapons. The first were two black and silver 9mm pistols that he had appropriately named Ebony and Ivory. Next were a M1014 assault shotgun and then a pair of scorpion sub machine guns. As soon as all of the weapons were out he started the process of checking and cleaning the weapons and as soon as he was done he placed them back into his pocket dimension. He was about to leave when his mother came to his room and shooed him back into it.

"I just wanted to give you a gift before you left for back to your home dimension. Harry no matter what happens or where you go, or what you decide to do with your life know that I will always love you. I may not have carried you for 9 months, but you are and always will be my son." She then hugged him and kissed him on the forehead and then placed a large pistol in his hand.

"This…this is your desert eagle design, but why I thought you said I couldn't handle this." His mother smiled at him and then shook her head. "Harry that was 4 years ago you have grown and matured I do believe that you can handle this now with nothing to worry about it."

"I-thank you mother I will take good care of this and everything you have taught me and given me to use." His mother just gave him a sad smile and then opened the portal gave him one las hug and then allowed him to walk on through and then the portal closed. "Oh Harry I'm sorry that this had to happen this way and I fear that I will never see you again."

(AN: at this point if you have ever read or seen anything from witch hunter then it is the same from this point onward.)

Hogwarts 4th year when durmstrang and baubaton are arriving.

All of the students of Hogwarts were waiting out near the lake waiting for the other two schools to arrive for the triwizard tournament to arrive. Hermione Granger was Hogwarts to date top student and was one of the runner ups for Hogwarts choice of champion just behind the favorite pick Cedric Digory. Hermione just sighed seeing as she didn't even want to be here or this part. She didn't even want to enter into this stupid tournament. Not to mention that for the past two years ever since she had…well started to fill out. She looked up again from her book to see if there was any sign of the other two schools and noticed several of the boys who had caused her all kinds of problems when they were younger just staring at her chest which was quite large. She sighed again and was going to go back to her book when she saw something in the air. It started out as a small dot and then grew into a large carriage that was pulled by a group of Pegasus. Soon after they landed a large vortex appeared in the middle of the lake and a large ship rose out of the water like a whale breaching the surface. As soon as both vehicles of transportation were steady a magically extending plank went from the rail of the ship to the ground and the Carriage door opened and the headmasters from both schools exited and started the walk to the main doors of Hogwarts. Just as all three school's headmasters met in the center of the courtyard and were about to do their introductions for their schools another portal opened between all three of the headmasters, causing all three of them to pull wands alternating between each other and the portal.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? What magic are you trying to pull?" Asked Igor Kakeroff

"This is none of my doing." Replied Dumbledore, but before anyone else could throw any more blame a figure walked out of the portal dressed all in black except for a white dress shirt was none other than Harry himself. All three headmasters turned and pointed their wands at Harry, and Harry feeling threatened opened up the portals to his 9mms and pointed them at Dumbledore and Kakeroff.

"Who are you and how did you get on these school grounds?" Dumbledore asked wanting very much to know how this young man was able to not only bypass the wards of Hogwarts and also how he had muggle tech that still worked. "I would suggest that you put those guns away muggle pistols will do nothing against magic and even if you were to get those two shots off you would never be able to reload them in time to get any more off."

For the first time since this little stand-off started Harry looked confused that is until he started laughing. "You have no idea what I'm holding do you." At the blank looks around him he just smiled and opened his mouth to tell them just how wrong they were in their assumption, which is until he was interrupted by a rather pretty brunette.

"Headmaster wait that is a 9mm handgun I don't know why you are referring to it as some form of what sounds like a flintlock, but I can assure you that his weapons are much deadlier than those. They can fire a bullet around the speed of sound with many times the force of any flintlock. Though I'm not sure how it would respond to a reflecting shield, but you would have to be able to get the spell off before he pulled the trigger and even then judging by the size of those I would say that he would have at least 15 rounds 14 in the clip and one in the chamber." This was all said as she slowly made her way towards the standoff.

"Mrs. Granger please stand back this is a very dangerous situation and not one for a student we will handle this return to the rest of the students and help get everyone inside. You, whoever you are will desist and place the weapons on the ground and submit to questioning by myself and then the DMLE if you do not comply then we shall be forced to subdue you." At Dumbledore's statement Harry just smiled and readied himself.

"Mrs. Granger was it? Well the one thing that you don't know about my weapons is that they are magical firearms and they don't use conventional ammunition they use my magic and shields would do nothing unless they were physical but good eye on what I was using I never figured that a witch or wizard of your dimension would be able to pick up on it so quickly you all seem so….backwards." With that statement Harry spun under the two raised wands of Dumbledore and Kakaroff firing one shot each into their abdomens knocking the breath out of each of them and then placed one of the 9's under Madam Maxiines chin and the other pointing at Hermione. "Now I believe that this is checkmate unless you wish to see two of your woman's brains splattered across the ground.

At Harry's statement everyone froze where they were until Hermione walked up a little closer with a few of her friends hissing at her to stay back from the crazy gun wielding maniac. "Before you do that I would like to know why you are doing this it can't have been to crash the triwizard tournament so why go to all of this trouble."

"Well how else am I to react to force when it is presented to me especially seeing as I will be representing the Black order in your so called tournament and start a chapter of the black order here in your dimension." At the mention of dimensional magic Dumbledore started to look slightly nervious.

"Who are you and what is this order that you speak of?"

"The order is the order is a group of people with special skill who dedicate themselves to hunting down and killing rouge magicals as to whom I am well I am Harry Potter." And with that last statement the whole of the castle grounds burst into noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers so this is almost unheard of for me but here is another chapter right away. So from some of the reviews from my first chapter I was able to catch some mistakes that I made and also some things that I thought I had made clear but apparently not. The first one that I want to address is the fact that I accidentally said Mrs. Granger rather than Ms. Granger and well oops lol. The other thing was that in one review they asked how Hermione could be in the competition when it hadn't started yet. My response to that is I didn't say she was in the competition I said that she was one of the favorites to be in the Triwizard tournament. Anyway I hope that this cleared up some of the confusions that some of the people had from my first chapter and here is the next chapter. Also I apologies, but I never mentioned that the events of the last three years have taken place just without Harry there so Hermione has stepped up and helped Nevil with all of those events.**

 **DragonLord234 doesn't own anything at all…it's a sad, sad life TT_TT**

 **Last time on Dragon ball….hurm hmm I mean last time on Harry Potter Witch Hunter**

 _At Harry's statement everyone froze where they were until Hermione walked up a little closer with a few of her friends hissing at her to stay back from the crazy gun wielding maniac. "Before you do that I would like to know why you are doing this it can't have been to crash the triwizard tournament so why go to all of this trouble."_

" _Well how else am I to react to force when it is presented to me especially seeing as I will be representing the Black order in your so called tournament and start a chapter of the black order here in your dimension." At the mention of dimensional magic Dumbledore started to look slightly nervous._

" _Who are you and what is this order that you speak of?"_

" _The order is the order is a group of people with special skill who dedicate themselves to hunting down and killing rouge magicals as to whom I am well I am Harry Potter." And with that last statement the whole of the castle grounds burst into noise._

Now

"Well what say you all hmm? Do we end this in a bloodbath or do we all put our weapons away and talk this out." Harry asked almost nonchalantly while Madam Maxine was looking rather nervous and immediately dropped her wand.

"I will not drop my wand as long as you are holding those two as hostages. You will lay your weapon s on the ground and submit yourself to my authority." Dumbledore demanded. Harry opened his mouth to tell, but Hermione slowly walked up to him and placed one of her hands on the barrel of the gun that was still pointed at her and slowly shook her head.

"You may be convincing everyone else here that you are a cold blooded killer, but I can see it in your eyes that you aren't. I've faced down death here more than I would like and I can tell that you won't kill without just reason." Harry looked at her with a growing curiosity. This young lady was obviously intelligent, beautiful, and had faced some pretty dire situations. She was perfect and wasn't it just his luck that he was not only surrounded by magicals, but that she was potentially an enemy.

"I wonder why would you say that Ms. Granger? That is a rather large assumption to make."

"I say that because I can look at your eyes and you don't have the eyes of a merciless killer. Please put the guns away and just join with us for dinner. You have done no real harm so they can't hold you for anything, besides you said that you were going to be representing your organization for this tournament right. So make a better impression be the bigger man and put your weapons away." Hermione then reached out and touched Harry's chest. As soon as her hand touched him though both lit up with a bright light causing a stream of said light to wrap around Hermione's form and formed three locks on her person. One on each of her wrists and one around her neck then the light around Hermione's body intensified and until no one could look at her then it just vanished. Hermione was gone and in her place was a waist high leopard that was tan and had brown spots on it.

Everyone including Harry was stunned and then the questions and accusations started to fly. Harry, however, ignored them all in favor of looking at the girl turned leopard rubbing itself against him. How was it possible she was a witch, human no human could possibly be a familiar? Unless… but no it was not possible even if she did have an unusual amount of magical energy she was still human not some kind of construct or something or such.

"Who is in charge of this witch I have questions because this should not be possible." Harry yelled into the crowd which had finally quieted down. No one moved at first, but then one woman made her way out of the crowd with a number of other people following her.

"I am her head of house so while here she is my responsibility. These are some of her closest friends if you would follow me I believe you have made enough of a spectacle Mr. Potter." With that said she turned and walked into the castle follow by the group that was behind her and the sea of students parting in front of her. Harry just smiled, now here was a woman that he could respect, and followed her all the while scratching the now cattified Hermione behind one ear. The rest of the school just stood stunned now not really knowing what to do with themselves and so just went back into the castle and to their common rooms and dorms.

Harry followed the women and three gentlemen through the school to their hospital wing and as soon as they arrived and had the doors shut hind them he found himself bound in ropes against the wall with everyone's wand pointed at him again. Harry just sighed and thought to himself that he was really getting sick and tired of people pointing weapons at him.

"Well I would suggest that you let me down and stop pointing your…Wands?...at me."

"Quiet we will be the ones asking the questions said a blond girl garbed in green and silver robes. Now what did you do to Hermione and how do we undo it and you better help us or I swear on all that his holy that you will live just long enough to regret not helping us."

"Loyal friends good she will need them, but before I tell you anything just answer me one simple question. Has your friend been exposed to any substance altering things something that would say change the actual base form that she has?" When a couple of them nodded Harry just let out another sigh, "I was afraid of that and let me guess something went wrong when she took it." Again several of them nodded, "Well I can tell you that your friend is fine after a fashion though she is not recognizable to any of you right now. I would really put those wands away now, oh and Hermione be a dear and get me out of these restraints and don't attack them they were just looking out for you." With that last statement the leopard walked forward and sliced through the ropes like so much like paper rather than magically reinforced ropes and then butted its head against his chest.

"Of course master as long as you keep scratching behind my ear like earlier." Everyone else had mouths hitting the floor as they finally realized that the leopard was Hermione.

"Hermione is that you? How is this even possible that light was a familiar binding contract which can only be made with animals or inanimate objects…last year the polyjuice potion you were turned partially into a cat." This time it was the busty readhead who spoke up this time

"You are partially correct but either way they would have bonded one way or another they are fated….we all are." This was said by what seemed to the untrained eye a rather spacy blond girl but there was a slight fogging to her eyes that cleared up right after she finished talking.

"You are a seer aren't you young lady." At Harry's words her friends immediately closed ranks around her. Harry just laughed, "You have nothing to worry about from me ladies I have no interest in her talents so to speak. I have had some experience with seers and they usually are more trouble than they are a help no insult intended with my statement at all."

"So who are you really? I know that you are not Harry Potter as I saw him placed with the disgusting Dersly Family who then left him to freeze in the cold." Said the oldest member of the group.

Before Harry could answer thought Hermione growled lightly at the older woman. "Don't talk to master like that besides shouldn't we all introduce ourselves before demanding things of him as if we are entitled to it like the rest of the misogynistic people that we have to deal with here in this school?"

The only boy of the group walked up first to give Harry a hand up. "Hermione is right. Sorry about that entire fuss mate my name is Nevil Longbottom and these are our friends Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and last but not least is Hermione Granger."

Harry accepted the hand up, "Thanks and it's nice to meet you all and I'm really sorry about all of this misunderstanding. I never imagined that another person could be a familiar. Really it was just some very odd circumstances that lead to this. The thing is that I could release her, but I don't know what that would actually do to her. Normally when a familiar is released they lose all of their memories but she seems to remember a remarkable amount of her original memories anyway so yeah I suppose that I should release the first two locks though." After a bit of talking he was eventually talking to himself about what to do and then reached down and grabbed the two locks around Hermione's paws concentrated and then both of the locks shattered. There was a bright flash of light and when Hermione was next revealed it was as a very different woman. She now had hair down to the small of her back but rather than being the bushy mass that it normally is it was straight and silky looking almost like cat fur he was also dressed in a, sight, cat suit with two battle claws at each waist that looked wickedly sharp her eyes were still the same chocolate brown but were now slitted. Those were not the only changes she was also more fit then before and if the girls of the group were almost positive that her breasts had grown a full cup size from a C to a D

Harry just stood there mouth agape this was surprising don't get him wrong Hermione was a beautiful girl before, but now she was absolutely stunning. Hermione on the other hand didn't really know what was wrong she definitely felt more like herself, although she did feel a bit taller. "What is wrong with all of you why are you staring at me? Harry close your mouth and tell me what is wrong with all of you."

Harry's well thought out a cleaver answer was a resounding uhhhh. He recovered quickly though and took off his trench coat and placed it around her shoulders so that she was at least partially covered. "I suppose that I should have thought that out a little bit more."

Hermione had more of her own mind back, but this had released a number of her inhibitions as well so she decided to tease him a bit. Placing on her best seductive smile she sashayed up to Harry while dropping the coat so that it pooled around her feet as walked toward him. "What's wrong _Masterrr_? Don't you enjoy the way that I look, don't I pleas you?"

Hermione's friends were in absolute shock at their friend's behavior. Sure Hermione had always been beautiful and a great person, but this was the first time they had ever seen her act so sexual and seductive. Harry was having an even harder time with the situation seeing as he had a very beautiful girl basically crawling at him and was trying to back up and explain that…well he really didn't know what he was trying to explain seeing as his brain had shut off when she dropped his trench coat and more or less started to crawl at him.

This plus the fact that she was still sporting her tail and ears from her more cat form and her friends switching from shocked looks toward Hermione and murderous looks her friends was just too much for the green eyed hunter. With all of the stimuli bombarding him plus the magical drain from using his mother's portal, Harry did the only thing that he could…faint.

"Well that was so much more fun than I thought it would be. Girls I think that I owe Pavarti and Lavender an apology now for all the hard times I gave them on just teasing boys." Hermione's friends could do nothing else but stare at their friend wondering what else had changed for their once very quiet bookwormish friend who wanted nothing more than to be left alone and just get the best grades that she could. It seemed that this year was going to be interesting, yes, very interesting indeed and the cause of it all was Harry Potter the now returned boy who lived.

 **Ok so this was a rather bland chapter, but I needed to set up some of Hermione's friends or at least show who is going to be the people who are important to Hermione…and more than likely in Harry's harem. Well anyway this is the latest chapter anyway hope you all enjoyed it all please Review and till next chapter this is DragonLord234 signing off.**


End file.
